


Reflections

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Teyla's POV, this story deals with John missing Rodney, while their relationship is still new and a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



> From comment_fic, the prompt: Any, Any/Any, "Blue moon of Kentucky, Keep on shining. Shine on the one that's gone And left me blue."

Teyla noticed from just about the moment Rodney went through the stargate with Lorne's team that John was on edge. She told herself, at least at first, that it was because John was so protective of Rodney. Indeed, he was, but the same thing could well be said about her, Ronon, Elizabeth, and just about anyone else of Atlantis's expedition. John was not only the military commander and in charge of so many, but she felt he carried the burden of every single person, which weighed on him as much as any tangible item.

But as the days stretch along, Teyla starts to recognize that it is more than just Rodney's absence. It was a longing that John displayed, though she wasn't sure he knew _exactly_ that he was advertising it. She was curious, but because she valued his privacy, she decided to wait until they were alone to ask him about it.

She arranged for John to take her to the Athosian settlement over breakfast. There were a few things that the settlers needed, and since there had been a lull between missions, she figured that afternoon would work. So after her self defense class, she gathered her things and met John in the 'jumper bay. "John," she says, coming up to him, reaching out and touching his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asks. 

Teyla studies him, seeing the worry behind his eyes that most would not catch. But she's known John for a while, so to her the unraveling that hides his hidden worry comes easy. 

Shaking her head, she watches John gesture, and walks into the 'jumper. Setting her things on the floor, Teyla takes the right seat, while John takes the left. She sits in silence, watching as he hits a few buttons, and then radios Atlantis to let them know they're leaving. And as silent as it was quick, the 'jumper raises off the floor, and lifts to and through the open ceiling.

"John," Teyla says, garnering his attention. "May I ask, what is the song that you have been humming the last few days?"

"I'm not-" John says, then looks around. "Have I been humming?"

"Very much so, yes. It's not much, but it's a beautiful melody. I would love to know what it is." When John seems to blush, she says, "I hope I'm not prying."

"No, no," John protests. "It's just..." He raises his hand to the back of his neck, and says, "It's kind of-"

He stops, not finishing his sentence. Teyla isn't quite sure what to make of it, so she reaches over, touching his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, John."

She watches as John takes a breath, holds it for a second or ten, and then blows it out. And even though they are closing in on the village, John alters course, settling the 'jumper down on the top of a hill that overlooks the valley in which the Athosians had settled. 

Without taking his eyes off the viewscreen, and his fingers still gripped tightly around the controls, John quietly says, "I miss him." 

Though a name isn't said out loud, Teyla knows exactly who John is talking about. "Doctor McKay is due back in two days time, is that not right?"

"Teyla..."

"I know, John," she quietly replies. "In your military, one cannot ask, and one cannot tell-"

"And that's what makes it so hard," John says. "I mean, I'm a really private person. But there's something about being with him that just..." He finally turns to her, eyes softened for the first time in days, and adds, "It just feels right. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Blowing out another sigh, he adds, "It was confusing at first, but now... Now, it's kind of distracting when we can't be together."

Teyla knows that feeling; got acquainted with it quite well when she first met Kanaan, and it makes her heart ache for what John is going through. "If you'd like, I'm sure your help would be welcomed with the harvest." At John's snort, she adds, "The next fifty-two hours will go by before you know it."

"Forty-three hours, and," looking at his watch, he adds, "seventeen minutes." With a glance to Teyla, he laughs, "Not that I'm counting."

Teyla gifts him with a warm smile. "Well if you ever need anything..."

"Thanks, Teyla," he responds. "That means a lot."

After a moment of silent reflection, John lifts the jumper off the hill and navigates it toward the settlement. And before they're even a few feet in the air, John is humming again. But before Teyla can ask him, words spill from his lips, and his sings the haunting lyrics that accompany the melody.

"Blue moon of Kentucky keep on shining. Shine on the one that's gone and left me blue..."


End file.
